


Lazy Afternoon

by paraboobizarre



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom fleeing from the afternoon heat, camping out in the hotelroom and well, we all know what usually happens then</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

He felt a warm breeze running over his left arm, which was hanging over the edge of the mattress, goosebumps following in its wake, racing up to his shoulder, down his back; he sighed softly, sleep still clinging fast to him. From somewhere far away, the monotonous lull of the waves swapping against the shore, over and over again, the distant carpet of white noise generated by the people on the beach.

He felt so incredibly warm, his body under the flimsy sheet was damp with a thin film of sweat. Cracking one eye open reluctantly, Tom peered into the room. It took a few moments to adjust to the half light of the hotel room; the venetian blind was down, the slates still a few inches apart. The strong afternoon sun broke through the thin spaces generates by the slates, painting the whole room in dizzying changes of light and dark. 

They had arrived three days ago and he had still not adjusted to the heat. After lunch he usually retreated to the dark and still somewhat cool hotel room and camped out till the late afternoon. The dry heat gave him headaches, made him sleepy and generally slowed his thought processes down to a crawl. Tom stared at his old and battered acoustic leaning in the corner. He hadn't touched it since they arrived; he couldn't think of anything to play. It had taken all of the first two days to get rid of the melodies of the new songs they had been working on before they left; now his head was just empty and he enjoyed the feeling for a change. 

Tom rolled over lazily, his gaze already trained at the pillow on the other mattress. However, the other side of the bed was empty. A faint, disgruntled rumbling sound worked its way up through his throat and Tom rubbed his cheek into the mussed sheet, inhaling deeply. The scent drifting up his nostrils was an old familiar one and he felt himself melting into the hard mattress. The vague aroma of his brother's sun lotion, coconut and something else that smelled of sun and sandy beaches; the lemon grass of his shower gel, obscure traces of the hair products that had probably already festered on his brother's scalp. All that spread over a carpet of a fragrance that Tom could not dissect and for a lack of a better description, he simply called 'Bill'; something sweet and heavy and incredibly intoxicating. Tom reached for the other pillow and shoved it under his head, his eyelids slipping closed again. The pillow casing was still damp from when Bill had laid down right after he had come out of the pool; that clinically clean odor of chlorine.

The sheet slipped off his back and he let out a contend sigh as the next breeze swept across his back, cooling off the sweat. He felt drowsiness taking over again, the noises from outside growing fainter and more distant. 

The clattering of the shower curtain jerked him out of his haze again. The soppy slapping of bare feet on the wet tiles of the bathroom, water rushing out of the tap, then Bill's typical low humming of some indistinct melody that seemed to occupy his mind constantly. Tom decided to pretend to be still asleep; Bill had some really nice ways to try and wake him up...

He lay still, trying to make his breathing seem as steady and low as possible. Footsteps approached the bed, then stopped. The mattress dipped slightly inwards. Tom waited. 

“Tom?” The voice was so low and quiet, Tom thought he couldn't possibly be awakened by that. He sighed softly, rubbing his cheek against the pillow. Disappointment welled up in him as the footsteps receded again and it took all of his self-restraint to not just look up. A soft whirring sound rattled through the room, the light behind Tom's eyelids growing brighter and brighter. The noise from the densely populated beach outside their window becoming louder; children shrieking, the endless gawking of those damn sea gulls, the billows surging against the wave breakers and then the first whiff of the salted air hit his nostrils. Bill had pulled up the venetian blinds.

Over the racket invading the still of the room he couldn't hear Bill walking around the bed again. The mattress dipped inwards behind him, moments later he felt a single finger trace down the curve of his spine, droplets of water hitting his heated skin, undoubtedly dripping down from Bill's wet hair. He grumbled a little for good measure, not yet ready to wake up. The mattress on his other side depressed as well, the sheets tensing and rustling around him; his dreads were picked up delicately and, one by one, removed from his neck; it tickled and he felt a shiver run down his spine; a shiver that turned into full-blown goosebumps when Bill's wet hair dragged across his shoulder, lips connecting with the side of his neck; the tongue stud slithered up the skin to his ear, Bill's breath ghosting over the shell.

“Tom...wake up...” He whispered softly. Tom decided to play dead just a little longer; it felt simply too good to wake up right now. A light kiss was placed on his ear lobe, then some gentle nibbling and biting. 

“Tooooom...Tooooo-miiii...” Bill's hoarse, sing-songish whisper; Tom growled softly, and turned on his back, squinting up at Bill hovering above him on all fours, putting on his best, wrinkled, 'I-just-woke-up' face. He yawned in what he hoped looked heart felt and sincere; Bill chuckled quietly, obviously not buying into his little act.

“Oh, did I just wake you up?” He cooed, smiling down at him, limp hair hanging into his face; Tom nodded slightly, a vague affirmative sound rumbling though his chest. His eyes slipped down past his twin's face, following the line of his chest; an indistinct heat rose into his cheeks as Tom realized that his brother was completely naked. His eyes flickered towards the open window, the flimsy curtains swaying in the soft breeze. They were on the fourth floor of a house separate from the main hotel; no one could see into their room but Tom had cultivated a certain necessary paranoia by now; Bill never cared about these things, so Tom had simply started to over-compensate for his twin's lack of common sense at times. Bill seemed to have noticed his brother's concerned look.

“Relax, no one's gonna see me...” He lowered himself onto Tom, the sheet between them soaking into his moist skin. “...or us, for that matter.” Bill felt nice and cool and Tom stretched lazily under his twins light weight, untangling his left arm from under the convoluted sheet, bringing it up under his head. 

“The room needed some airing out...” Bill offered in way of an explanation before he leaned in and kissed Tom; the kiss was strangely reserved, like someone had switched everything to slow-motion, Bill's fingertips dancing along Tom's jawline, finally wandering up to the corner of his mouth, brushing against the piercing as their lips moved. A warmth washed over Tom that had nothing to do with the smothering heat outside; it seeped into his limbs, prickly and glowing, crawling up his spine, the insides of his thighs, pooling in his belly. He sighed softly as he felt Bill starting to rock slowly on top of him; the friction of the creased sheets against his groin, his twin's weight pressing down on him, Bill's wet hair dragging against his cheeks – it felt fantastic, a strange sense of weightlessness taking over with every passing moment; 

Finally Bill broke the kiss and propped himself up on one hand, his other brushing unruly strands of hair out of his face; he looked flushed, a pale pink on his cheeks and the ridge of his nose; 

“I liked the way the room smelled...” Tom mumbled, his fingers marching up Bill's kneecap, over his thigh. “It smelled like you.” He added, a cheeky grin on his face, one of his eyebrows darting upwards. 

Bill only snorted contemptuously in reply and busied himself with trying to remove the sheet that was still between them; Tom watched his younger brother in mild amusement, his gaze dropping down between Bill's legs, delighting in the fact that his brother was already pretty hard. Bill struggled with the over sized sheet and eventually managed to somehow kick it down to the foot of the bed. He smiled down at Tom, a clear look of victory plastered all over his face;

“Better,” he murmured as he settled down on Tom again, starting to kiss and lick in a meandering line down his brother's chest right away. Tom closed his eyes, laying still beneath his brother, letting him do whatever he wanted.

Bill's tongue drew a sloppy circle round his belly-button, briefly darting in, making Tom's hips jerk up involuntarily. A soft chuckle drifted up to Tom and he looked down, meeting Bill's mischievous grin.

“I really like this holiday-version of you...” He slid down a little further, wriggling into the space between Tom's thighs until he fell comfortably between them, propping his arm up on Tom's hipbone; “All that heat...” Bill purred out, his voice low and gravelly, “...you're too exhausted to boss me around in bed...” A single finger dragged lightly across the patch of skin where Tom's leg joined with his hip, before Bill's head lowered over the spot, showering it in light kisses. Tom squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to remain halfway calm. It tickled to no end, but what was even worse was the way Bill's limp wet hair brushed over his straining hard-on, the way Bill wormed around between his legs, the feeling of Bill's hand slipping down the inside of his thigh, inching under it, raising Tom's leg slowly up to his shoulder, fingertips dancing up and down. “We should probably move here...” His brother snickered quietly; Tom could feel Bill's mouth moving against his skin as he spoke, his voice sounding muffled. 

He didn't even try to contradict his brother; truth be told, it was not entirely clear who was the more bossy one of the two; Bill could be pretty adamant about certain things, too. The only reason why Tom seemed to be more dominant, was the fact that, unlike Bill, Tom entertained a rather fixed set of notions of what he liked and what he didn't like and if something didn't go his way, he would simply refuse to do it.

Bill's blunt fingernails trailed up his shaft, back down again, before he gripped him at the base, bending the hard flesh down to his mouth; a shudder ran through his entire body as Bill's tongue flicked out, licking the head, before the warm wetness pulled him down, sucking in deep. Tom moaned softly, his muscles tensing underneath his brother as he tried hard not to push his hips up; Bill hated it when Tom did that; it was the most effective way to reduce a nice blow job into a disgruntled two minute affair. There were days when he would let him, but Tom could tell by the way Bill drowsily nursed on him, that this was not one of them. So he kept still, gazing up at the ceiling, hissing every once in a while, when Bill would tease a particularly sweet spot. 

At last Bill pushed down all the way, the stud pressing against the base, his tongue wriggling against the hard length; Tom chocked on a breath, feeling his brother's throat contract around him lightly as Bill tried not to gag. He withdrew again, Tom's cock plopping with a wet sucking noise from his mouth. It took him a few moments to put his head together again; the deep throat had come rather unexpectedly;

Bill crawled up his body, Tom could feel the wetness brushing against his leg, as his brother leaned in for a long kiss; Bill's tongue pushed into his mouth, running along his palate, the tip curling behind Tom's front teeth and Tom could taste himself; He hummed contently; it tasted a little like Bill himself, but different still...

The small lamp on the night stand hit the floor with a deafening clatter, causing Bill to pull away, growling out a string of obscenities, till he finally found what he had been looking for.

“I guess you'd want to move as little as possible, right?” He wriggled a little colorful tube in front of Tom. 

“Mhmmm.”

“Right...” Bill sighed exaggeratedly, uncapping the bottle. “So that means I have to be on top...” 

“Like you mind...”

A strong saccharine smell hit Tom's nose as soon as Bill squirted some of the lube into his hands; Tom's face scrunched up in distaste. 

“Did you have to buy this raspberry horror?” He whined in a low voice, the overpowering artificial smell hanging over them like a cloud. Bill just clicked his tongue derisively, reaching down and slathering the cold lube onto Tom's cock.

“Sorry, I don't read Cantonese or whatever the writing on this thing is, but we wouldn't have to use it anyways, if a certain someone...” Bill leaned forward, licking at Tom's lips teasingly, “...hadn't forgotten to pack the good, old German lube.” He chuckled quietly, planting a light kiss on the corner of Tom's mouth. Bill jerked Tom hard one last time, making him gasp, before he reached a hand behind him, wiping the excessive lube on himself. He reached down, grabbing Tom and began lowering himself; Tom felt the head bump against Bill's entrance, and he braced himself for the tight heat he knew would envelop him soon. Bill shifted above him, hmpfing in disapproval but not lowering himself any further; Tom opened his eyes at last, looking up at his brother staring down at him, impatience flickering in his eyes. 

“Give me a hand?” He wiggled his hand, making Tom's dick wag back and forth. “I know you'd have to move for that but at least try to...” Tom slapped at his brother's hand, taking a hold of his slippery hard-on.

Bill smiled a little, bracing his hands on his thighs as he slowly started to lower himself on Tom's lap. The head slipped in surprisingly easy; Tom cocked his head, watching Bill's face screwed up in a mixture of concentration and discomfort; his lips moved, forming inaudible words; Bill was halfway down and Tom let go of himself, his flat palms brushing up his brother's thighs, fingers slipping between Bill's. 

“Shit, shit, shitshitshit...” Bill's breathless whisper floated down to him, Bill's hand squeezing around his, the only ring he wore cutting painfully into Tom's skin. Bill took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and Tom could feel the tight ring of muscle relaxing around himself slightly. Without further warning Bill sat down on him, impaling himself up to the hilt; Tom's back arched off the bed, his hips bucking up and Bill wheezed out a shallow breath. 

“God, Bill...” It felt like his voice got lost somewhere the way up his throat, together with most of the air Tom tried to pull down his lungs but which just didn't seem enough. The tight heat of his brother's body hugged him close, Bill's thighs trembling at his sides while Bill stuttered out a few flat breaths. 

“Goddammit...” Bill's hand untangled from the tight grasp and wiped some sweat from his forehead. “Next time, you prep me again...” He mumbled under his breath, before he started to rock back and forth slowly. Tom would have loved to come up with a sarcastic comment but as soon as Bill started moving, he could feel feel his brain getting more and more woozy; he managed a soft groan in reply, his head melting back into the pillows, eyes slipping close again as he dove down into the sensations trickling through him. 

Bill started moving faster, pulling up a little higher each time, driving down hard again. Tom didn't look; he didn't need to. The sounds his brother made were enough – the soft moans, the excited little mewling, coupled with his labored breathing; the visceral slapping noise and the breath hitching in Bill's throat as he started jacking himself off. 

Tom hissed out a short breath as he felt Bill bending backwards, the angle between them changing; the way Bill squeezed around him every time he pulled up, it felt like someone had screwed his dick into a vice; the pain only heightened his pleasure and he knew he wouldn't last much longer if Bill kept this up. He cracked one eye open, squinting up at his brother moving on his lap, the feverish haze boiling in his system making his vision swim out of focus for a moment. 

Bill was stretched back, his ribs pressing up against the taut skin; Tom's gaze dropped down to the tattoo on his brother's hip, the sharp edge of Bill's hip bone cutting a clear line through the design, making it seem slightly twisted and out of perspective. The black lines of the star would ripple and blur every time Bill rolled his hips; the muscles in his arms and thighs were tense and defined, Tom could feel them trembling as he let his fingertips dance over the sides of Bill's legs. 

A soft breeze swept into the room, the curtains billowing in the gust, their ends flapping in the wind. The last rays of the afternoon sun crept through the open window, angling down over Bill's form, making the damp strands of hair clinging to his neck and shoulders gleam like polished ebony. Tom watched the scene before him, feeling a heavy lump forming in his throat, his breath hitching in a way that had nothing to do with the way Bill was moving on top of him. The words were beginning to form at the back of his mouth but knew he wouldn't say them; he never did. 

Bill was close. He could tell by the way all of his nerve endings felt on fire, the massive heat that coiled in his stomach; he stroked himself as fast as he could, pushing himself up and grunting with the effort; his muscles quivered under the strain. He felt Tom pushing up against him, a deep groan rumbling through his brother's chest as he met his downward move and they connected roughly. Tom muttered something unintelligible under his breath, bunching up the mussed bed sheets in his fists, as his hips bucked up again; it felt like he had just been skewered, Tom bumping hard right against his prostate; Bill slumped forward, one hand pressing down next to Tom's face as he stroked himself hard and sloppily; it felt as if his spinal column filled with molten lava, his balls tightened and he shuddered, feeling the first spurt of come in his palm. 

Tom's hips stuttered up once more before Bill clenched around him so hard it felt like someone was chewing his dick off; he looked up into his brother's face hovering centimeters above his own; Bill's eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open around one long, low groan as he rode out his orgasm, warm liquid dribbling onto Tom's stomach and chest. The spasmodic contractions were enough to give Tom that final push and he thrust up once more, emptying himself into the tight heat.

Bill's muscles turned liquid and he collapsed on top of his brother, ignoring both the muffled _'oof'_ as he knocked the wind out of Tom, as well as the wet squishing noise as their bellies, still covered in his mess, slid together. 

It seemed to take forever for his breathing to settle down again; he nuzzled his face into Tom's neck, inhaling deeply, as he molded himself against his brother's lax form until he felt Tom wriggle under him making small noises for discomfort. 

“You're sticky...” Tom complained in a low voice, gently rolling him off. Bill flopped down on his side of the bed, wiping the hair out of his face; he could still feel the aftershocks eddying through the far ends of his body, a heavy drowsiness following in its wake. 

He felt Tom stir next to him, then the pitter-patter of bare feet over the tiled floor. The shower was turned on, the water rushing down the drain with a faint, steady whispering noise. It mingled with the surging of the waves outside and Bill could feel himself melting into the mattress, his limbs getting heavier with every passing minute. The sun was beginning to set and a fresh cool breeze whisked into the room, making him shiver slightly. Bill yanked at the sheets, rolling himself into a tight cocoon and curling into a tiny ball; he sighed contently as the steady noises from the beach lulled him to sleep, never even hearing Tom return from the shower only minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ParabooBizarre @ Livejournal.com](http://paraboobizarre.livejournal.com/)


End file.
